Many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, include bonus rounds. Typically, a bonus round begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines with reels, the triggering event usually occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. Usually the bonus scheme provides the player with an opportunity to gain bonus value before the bonus round terminates.
Certain bonus schemes involve advancing a symbol from one location to another toward a destination. A player may receive bonus values when landing on various locations, and the player may also receive a relatively high bonus value when the player's symbol reaches the destination. Though these types of bonus schemes may exist, these bonus schemes do not include conditions which automatically move the symbol one or more locations backward.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new bonus schemes for gaming devices which automatically move a player's symbol backward upon the occurrence of predetermined events while the player is attempting to reach a destination or in the alternative to automatically move a player's symbol backward and forward upon the occurrence of predetermined events while the player is attempting to avoid reaching a destination.